List of The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka episodes
This is a''' list of The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka episodes''' in order. Episodes Season 1 (2005) * Bus Falla Tomatoes! / Worst Spelling Bee Ever! / The Spy Games (January 3, 2005) ** Bus Falla Tomatoes! (Katherine Sandford): Kokona brings a school bus to her own house, but the neighbours are throwing tomatoes at Kokona to put in the bus. ** Worst Spelling Bee Ever! (Aiyden Prosser): The team decide to host a spelling bee, but the rules are not making it run very good. ** The Spy Games (Dominique Mendel and Alain Simard): Kokona hosts a game for technology spies, but with contestant #23 acting crazy and contestant #61 trying to win, it doesn't go as planned. * Accidents Prohibited! / Barriers and Pitfalls / Take the Plunge (January 10, 2005) ** Accidents Prohibited! (Jeff Sweeney and Alain Simard): Kokona is prohibiting accidents on a busy street afternoon. ** Barriers and Pitfalls (Alain Simard, Katherine Sandford, Tristyn Prosser and Steven Westren): There's a big pit that was made by Dibby, but Kokona gets testy. ** Take the Plunge (Claude Daigneault): Kokona and Dibby go to a pool party at their friend's house, but Kokona doesn't know what to do. * A Surprise for Kokona Haruka / Moon Mission / The Mystery of the Lost Kokona Haruka (January 17, 2005) ** A Surprise for Kokona Haruka (Mary-Mackay Smith): It's Kokona's birthday, but she is too slow to get to her own party. ** Moon Mission (Alain Simard): Kokona and Dibby go to the moon, but the two can't find a way to get down from the moon. ** The Mystery of the Lost Kokona Haruka (Jeff Detsky): Kokona is lost in fog and her best friend Samuel can't find her and neither can Dibby. * Kokona's Machine / Rollin' Loud at the Concert / Stupid Turnip * The Show Must Go On / Lost and Found / Itchy Scarf * Never Have I Ever... / Today is Under Construction / The Beginning of the End? * Sorry, We're Open / Uprooted / A Meatball Bonus! * Sparkle's Two / Lead Pants, Crotch Kicks and Bloopers / 'xtreme Skaters! * The Point of No Return / Dawn of a New Error! / The Noisy Parade * No Mouse Left Behind! / On the Ball! / She's All Nut! * A Matter of Principals / Common Ground / Father Knows Worst * Don't Dig Straight Down / The Testament in a Family Test Run / Frenemies * The Tragic Game / Turn Down for Whaaaaat? / Sweet and Smoky * Going to Seed / Bowling Over a Pin / Stuck Together * Roots / Student Counsel / High and Flighty * The Last Crustacean / The Abduction / The Quiet Game * Between Dark and Dawn / BronyCon! / The Christmas Rap * The Last Laugh / Zero Budget Fun / Kokona's Tier List * 2-4-6... Greaaat! / Supermarket Dread / Too Good to Be False! * Down with Disagreement! / A Trivial Pursuit / Washer and Dryer Get Testy * What's the Big Idea?! / The Last Annual Summer Sun Celebration / No... It's Not! * Selfie for Two / Dragon Dropped / House Wren! * A Horse Shoe-In / Moving Day / Cuckoo Goes Boho * Daring Doubt / Pete the Oven and Jack the Bowl Play Together / Blood, Sweat and Tears * She Talks to Angel / The Laundromat / A Patient That Won't Wait! * Accurate Days / School Gaze / Social Magic Insiders * The Mad Couple / Squirmy Urmy! / What's the Point? * Fake It Until Ya Make It / Talkin' to a Bowl / Who is Kokona Haruka? * Gazelle at the Laundromat / Grannies Gone Wild / Surf 'n-or' Turf! * Mr. Toilet's Play / The Parent Map / The Breakup Breakdown * Molt Down / Marks for Effort / The Mean Two * Saxo-Jam / The "End" in Friend / Friendship University * The Hearth's Warming Club / Road to Friendship / The Washouts * An Archaeologist and a Hard Place / What Lies Beneath / Sounds of Silence * School Raise / The New Bowl on the Block / Show Me the Exit! * Kokona's Pummel Party / My Robbery Idol / What in the Woods? * Take the Plunge / Barriers and Bowling Pins / Are You Smarter Than Kokona? * Sweet Loose Tooth / Don't Cross the Bridge / Power of Thee * Puzzled Mysteries / Life Cycle / A Nightmare on Stupid Street * Crybaby / Lofty / Race Leg-Up * Don't Lose Your Marbles / Half a Loaf is Better Than a Quarter / Vomitaco * Bowling Over / The Soup Store Reveal / Reveal Novum * Rescission / Gardening Masters / Don't Pierce the Flesh * Hurtful / Another Nightmare on Stupid Street / Return of the Hang Gliders! * No More Snow / A Kokona or Two / Animal Attitude * Swimming Lessons / Our Classic Looks / Kokona's Hot Dog Horror for Shocktober * No Thanks-giving / Steampunk Battleship Building Process / Who Broke the Rocket-Powered Engine? * Tragic Legendaries / It's Fan Animation / The Antikythera Device * Picnic Puzzle / First Day of Spring / Tragic Orphanage * Project, Insane! / The Movie Must Stop / The Bad Outdoors * Kokona Goes Crazy / The Worst Time of Kokona's Life / What's on Kokona's Mind? * Impatience Tester / Friends for Dinner / The Message in Kokona's Bottle Category:Episode lists Category:Episodes